Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. High resolution displays are being introduced into the marketplace that can now present two-dimensional movies and games with three-dimensional perspective with clarity never seen before. However, capturing and/or generating the three-dimensional content still remains a costly and time-consuming effort.